codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Suzanne Hertz
Suzanne Hertz, known by students as Mrs. Hertz or Ms. Hertz, is a homeroom teacher and also the science teacher at Kadic. She replaced Franz Hopper as a science teacher. With her students, she usually does a lot of experiments - some of which help against X.A.N.A.'s attacks. She deeply loves nature and is also shown to have a sense of humor. Jim Morales, the PE teacher and campus supervisor, is shown to have a crush on her in the second season. Personality and Appearance In regards to physical appearance and voice, she usually looks and sounds like a woman in her sixties. In Code Lyoko, her hair is gray and frizzy but in Code Lyoko Evolution, her hair is brown, straight and shoulder-length. Ms. Hertz believes that Jeremie and Herb are two of her best students, and Ulrich and Odd are two of her worst. Sometimes, Suzanne is drawn without the crow's feet behind her eyes and the wrinkles beside her mouth, making her face look younger. In the beginning scene of Nobody in Particular, her usual "old lady" inflections in her voice disappeared too, but only for a sentence or two. Biography Pre-Season One In the book timeline, Mrs. Hertz started her career as Waldo Schaeffer's lab assistant, and had some involvement in the various prototypes to Lyoko. When Mr. Schaeffer disappeared, she replaced him at Kadic. She makes a brief appearance in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Odd and Ulrich first met in her science class. Season One Ms. Hertz first appeared in the episode Seeing is Believing where she was doing a presentation to the class on the nuclear power plant that was being built on the other side of the town. When the nuclear reactor was shown to be malfunctioning, the plant's manager was shown to be discussing the problem with Ms.Hertz, implying that she has a strong background in physics. Ms. Hertz was present at the school when Yumi tried to warn everyone about the reactor about to explode due to an overload of electricity. Ms. Hertz made a brief appearance in End of Take. She is show teaching the class. In Satellite, Ms. Hertz took away all of the students' phones when they went off in class. She is later seen discussing the matter with Mr. Delmas and Jim. It was hinted here that she and Jim are Mr. Delmas' advisers. Ms. Hertz is later shown in Laughing Fit, where she taught the class about laughing gas, by demonstrating it on herself. Ms. Hertz explains to the class how the effects of laughing gasses can be stopped by drinking water. She is later seen attending the school play, and is affected by X.A.N.A.'s laughing gas attack. She made a minor appearance in Killer Music, where she was confused when when Yumi ran out of the class in the middle of the lesson. Ms. Hertz was shown in The Robots, demonstrating a new screw driver that cut through titanium. In Zero Gravity Zone, Ms. Hertz is shown experimenting in the lab when X.A.N.A. lauches his Zero-gravity attack, on the school. Season Two In New Order, she assigned the students to go into the Park, find plants, photograph them, and diagram them. She gave Sissi a 0, since she diagrammed a plant from the mall florist. In Cold War, Mrs. Hertz took some of the children into the basement level of the Science Building. Season Three In Lyoko Minus One, she took Yumi's class to the forest to learn about how pollution destroys the forest along with Jim and was possessed by X.A.N.A. In Nobody in Particular, she attempted to place Ulrich in the remedial science class, believing that it was the only way he had any hope of catching up. She stopped this attempt in exchange for a bribe: Argentine Tango lessons from Jim. Season Four In The Lake, Mrs. Hertz co-ran a field trip with Jim. The two of them supervised the loading of the bus. Upon arrival, she gave an impassioned speech about nature. She then made a lewd joke. When the students were done unloading, they traveled the island, with her demonstrating various life. She was called in to check on Nicholas when he was shocked but she was shocked as well. She was nearly kissed by Jim when he was trying to wake her up. Later in the episode, Odd carried her unconscious body, to avoid getting crushed or electrocuted. Evolution Appearances Season One *X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1 (debut appearance) *Seeing Is Believing *Image Problem *Satellite *The Girl of the Dreams *Just in Time *The Trap *Laughing Fit *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *Frontier *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Routine *Rock Bottom? *Ghost Channel *Code: Earth Season Two *New Order *Uncharted Territory *A Great Day *Saint Valentine's Day *Final Mix *Marabounta *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Cold War *Déjà Vu *Contact Season Three *Lyoko Minus One *Nobody in Particular *Triple Trouble *Double Trouble Season Four *Double Take *Hot Shower *The Lake *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Bad Connection Season Five *Spectromania *Chaos at Kadic *Jeremy's Blues Video Games *Get Ready to Virtualize *Fall of XANA *Quest for Infinity Etymology Suzanne is a French and English variant of the Hebrew name Shoshannah (שׁוֹשַׁנָּה). The name derives from the Hebrew word shoshan (שׁוֹשָׁן), which means lily. Hertz is a German surname derived from the German word herz, meaning heart. The name is also a reference to Heinrich Hertz, a German physicist and the namesake of the hertz, a unit of time that measures frequency, referring to Suzanne's position as a science teacher at Kadic Academy. Trivia *In the second book called The Nameless City, Suzanne's backstory is developed further, revealing that she was Waldo Schaeffer's former assistant prior to him being taken captive by X.A.N.A. *It is revealed in Wrong Exposure that Mrs. Hertz replaced Franz Hopper as the science teacher at Kadic Academy after he disappeared ten years ago. *Suzanne has a long-time boyfriend named Pedro, who is mentioned in both ''Nobody in Particular'' and ''Hot Shower''. **Despite her relationship with Pedro, she and Jim have a rather flirtatious relationship. *Throughout the English version of the series, students refer to Suzanne interchangeably as Ms. and Mrs. Hertz, making her marital status difficult to ascertain. However, the existence of her aforementioned boyfriend implies she is unmarried. *Ms. Hertz appears to have a passion for environmentalism, as demonstrated in both Lyoko Minus One and The Lake. *Suzanne is a member of the Council of Representatives, along with Jim, Jean-Pierre Delmas, and Odd. *Suzanne has a desire to learn ballroom dancing, specifically the Argentine tango. *Many of X.A.N.A.'s attacks in the first season were based on subjects Suzanne was teaching to Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd in their class. *In Finnish, she was played by Katja Sirkiä in Season 3 and Season 4. *In the Polish version, she was voiced by Agnieszka Kunikowska. In Evolution, she was voiced by Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Secondaires_0195.jpg|Refusing to let Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd go to the "bathroom" in Deja Vu. 2 odd's greasy hair stuff.png|In Amnesia. Hot shower.jpg|Talking with Jim and Yumi. Seeing is Believing Electric Problems.gif|Seen in Season 1. 3 ms hertz takes up diy.png|Working on something.. Secondaires 0962.jpg|She loves nature as seen in The Lake. Secondaires 0334.jpg|Teaching the class in "Seeing is Believing". 1 mrs hertz laughing.png|Teaching the class in Laughing Fit. A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png|Odd decides to teach the class for once. Odd 0024.jpg|Teaching the students about ants in Marabounta. Secondaires 0969.jpg|Jim trying to wake an unconscious Suzanne. Secondaires 0701.jpg|Wanting "Jim" to teach her how to dance in Nobody in Particular. Mrs. Hertz possessed by X.A.N.A..png|Possessed by X.A.N.A. in Lyoko Minus One. Evolution Rivalry1|In Evolution. Bandicam 2013-03-17 00-05-40-976.jpg|Teaching the class in Evolution. hertz_fougere.jpg A spectre as Ms. Hertz.png Spectre being exploded.png Spectre before being exploded.jpg Spectre walks up to the screen.jpg Spectre chases after ulrich.jpg Spectre in cafeteria looking for aelita and odd.jpg Spectre following odd and aelita.jpg Spectre in elevator.jpg ca:Suzanne Hertz es:Suzanne Hertz fi:Suzanne Hertz fr:Suzanne Hertz gl:Suzanne Hertz it:Suzanne Hertz pl:Suzanne Hertz pt:Suzanne Hertz ro:Suzanne Hertz ru:Сьюзен Герц sr:Сузана Херц Category:Characters Category:Faculty Category:Females Category:Kadic Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Minor characters Category:Suzanne Hertz Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity